


Covidcidentally

by artistocrazy



Series: Aushun Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistocrazy/pseuds/artistocrazy
Summary: And they were quarantined!Erzsébet decides to crash at Roderich’s place for the duration of quarantine, and he lets her stay. Cue the old farts taking care of each other without anyone getting sick.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: Aushun Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Covidcidentally

“You’re inside, right?”

“Seriously?”

“Please, just answer the question.”

“Erzsébet, I’m _always_ inside,” Roderich affirmed, standing for a moment to stretch his legs in the living room. He’d been focused on his stitching projects for too long and welcomed the distraction, even if it was Erzsébet calling after having found out about the social distancing measures taking hold. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been socially distancing for nearly a hundred years. This hasn’t majorly impacted my schedule.”

Between each statement there was some garble of noise in the background of her call, and it wasn’t clear if it was their connection or something else. That same garble sounded before she spoke again. “What are you doing right now?”

He paused for a moment, tangling the chord in his hands and debating how to respond - it sounded more like an interrogation than a casual conversation. “Talking to you in my living room?”

“You have groceries?”

“Yes, I’m all set,” he affirmed, reigning in an exasperated laugh. The sound of the static over the phone line did little to keep his nerves in check, and Erzsébet’s voice sounded unusually tense. “You needn’t worry yourself over me.”

“Oh, I’m not worried,” she brushed him off in that sing-songy way. “I just wanted to check if you were missing anything before I get over there.”

“Erzsi, I’m fine. Really. You don’t have to come over.” Roderich ran a hand through his hair, becoming aware of what would likely be his newfound plans and peering out the window in suspicion. She wouldn’t think to come all this way with no warning... would she? Reckless but considerate - that seemed like the old girl he loved to sass. “You _should_ be staying inside, Miss Hypocrite.”

“Well, that’s going to be a problem,” the Hungarian sassed him back with that chipper throw in her voice, “since I’ve already packed up my things to stay with you until this is over.”

She could hear him scoff on the other line.

“And you did not think to _consult_ me before inviting yourself into _my_ home?”

“Well, I’m talking to you _now,”_ Erzsébet reasoned, doing little to stop Roderich from pinching the bridge of his nose and beginning to massage his temples. _“_ It’s not like I’m breaking in. And besides, it wouldn’t be the first time in recent history where I’ve had an extended stay at the house. I don’t think the neighbors will mind.”

“But in the middle of a pandemic? Is this really the appropriate time?” he whined.

“Rod, you still use a rotary phone, your computer‘s on dial up, you live alone. Yes, this is the perfect time for me to come stay with you.”

The Austrian had to stop himself from pacing too far, to keep his phone on the coffee table, and he maneuvered his way around the chord to keep it from tripping him up. “Look, I know you’ve been putting up with a lot of nonsense for quite some time over there, but really is this-“

“It’s not about that,” she cut him off, before delving into more questions. “Is the back door unlocked? I folded my laundry right into the suitcases, and I’ve got disinfectant right beside me. I’ll spray everything down beforehand.”

Stopping in place, the Austrian looked to the floor, sliding the hand rubbing his neck down to his hip. He visibly sank while exhaling. 

“There’s no arguing with you, is there?”

“Did you really want to argue or just bicker _after_ I shower?”

“I’ll need some time to prepare towels for you,” he began to tidy up his project on the sofa, already convinced she was probably right around the corner. “When do you plan to be here?”

“5 minutes, but wiping down the groceries should take another 10. Just leave a robe for me to run upstairs.”

* * *

Erzsébet mostly kept to herself for the next two weeks and decided to make contact again when she was sure they were both feeling fine. It was a bizarre feeling, oddly nostalgic - to have her stay in her old maid’s quarters and be so out of reach unless he called for her. The sound of her walking around and squeaking some of the floorboards was very much welcome in the old house, and Roderich was oddly soothed by the sound of her shuffling down the hall.

Hearing a knock on his bedroom door, which he felt the urge to keep open anyway, Roderich peered up from his reading to see Erzsébet standing in the doorway in her nightdress. She looked ready to settle down and rest for the night, but she peered into the room shyly.

“Hé.”

Roderich remained still, with his book in his lap, but kept his gaze on her. “Hé.“

“May I join you?” she requested, looking demurely down at the clear path from the doorway to his side.

It was an unspoken understanding. Without hesitation, Roderich peeled away the covers beside him and smoothed his hand over the empty space. “By all means, make yourself comfortable.”

Before she lifted her leg over to straddle her way into bed, Erzsébet glanced up at him for a moment, hesitating while holding the sheet.

“And it’s okay if I-“

“I don’t mind,” he nodded, letting a small smile curve up on his lips. “So long as you’re alright with me reading for a little while longer”

“That’s fine,” she agreed, weaving her way underneath the blankets and wrapping an arm around him like clockwork. Roderich readjusted to account for her, wrapping his free arm around her back while his hand carded its way to slowly massaging her scalp. Up until that moment, neither one realized how much they craved that contact. Just to be held and caressed a little was its own effective comfort they couldn’t help but smile over.

Erzsébet hummed sweetly, leaning her head back into the touch, and kept her eyes closed. “It’s been a little while, hasn’t it? Since we’ve done this.”

“Indeed,” Roderich hummed back, absentmindedly adding onto the observation while turning the page. He tried not to mumble his next sentiments, but it was a challenge. Besides, Erzsébet had gotten pretty good at deciphering his mumbles, especially so flush against him. “I’m relieved you’re not opposed to this. I’m not sure how long I’d be able to hold out in this situation, if we really had to keep two meters apart at all times in the same house.”

“Oh, you’d _obviously_ cave first,” Erzsébet accused him, scrunching up her face and cocking her head in that lighthearted assurance. 

“Says the woman who _clearly_ just propositioned _me_ first by knocking on my door,” Roderich sassed her back without looking up from his reading.

“Yes, the door _you_ left open,” she teased him, snuggling closer and giving his side a sweet squeeze - one that he reciprocated over her shoulder.

Erzsébet would have been fine to continue on in the evening in relative quiet, just coexisting like that. Roderich, it seemed, had other plans. Taking a deep breath, he sighed what Erzsébet couldn’t decide was meant to be a thought or an actual conversation. 

“What inspired you to pack up and come all this way?”

Letting a little air out of her nose, she nuzzled her cheek closer, letting her hair fall into her face. She kept the answer simple. “I got the masks you sent me.“

“Yes,” the Austrian recalled the impromptu care package he sent after a day of hearing too much news on his little television playing in the background. “They were for you to be able to go outside. I know you won’t be able to do that as much here.”

Taking a moment to readjust her seat, she’d turned more into him and propped her chin on his shoulder. He felt strange about how her eyes studying him like that - like she wouldn’t just take his initial answer at face value.

“I came because I knew I remembered that night shirt you used to make me those from our honeymoon.” 

She felt the rise and fall of a deep breath on his part and saw his face bunch up in a bitter pout. He was never fond of these sorts of conversations, but it became more and more obvious to Erzsébet that it was because he was really not very good with surprises or handling the embarrassment of being caught. The way he marked his book and placed it on his nightstand, however, was a good sign.

Despite the open opportunity to do so, Erzsébet opted not to pick on him over it. She really was touched by the gesture and moved her hand over to his other side while he leaned out. When he turned back, the Austrian was face to face with his ex wife, looking at him tenderly while seating herself square in front of him. “Roderich, you didn’t have to raid your closet for those.”

“I know that,” he stubbornly defended the choice, while struggling to meet her gaze. “Older fabric is durable. Why else would I keep it around?”

“Roderich, you keep things in that closet from the 1600s,” the Hungarian felt compelled to tease him now. “I know you don’t part with anything easily, especially anything that has value.”

“They’re _my_ things,” he huffed, unable to downplay the blush in his cheeks. “Besides, what was it going to do beyond fade in a dark closet for another hundred years?”

Seeing her eyes downcast and a frown risk appearing, Roderich reached gently to cup her face and tilt up her chin. “There are more vibrant things in my life I care about that made the old thing special in the first place.”

Erzsébet paused for a moment in thought before burrowing her face into his side. This time, the Austrian was a little surprised at the contact, hunching over a bit to stifle a tittering laugh that threatened to leave him. He was sure she would open up to some kind of joke about what noise just left him, but the question sounded too timid. 

“Are you mad at me?”

Roderich looked incredulously to his side, while trying to coax Erzsébet out of it for a moment. 

“What?“

“Are you mad at me?”

“No!.. No, of course not,” he answered back softly, brushing the hair out of her face and taking hold of her free hand, lingering there as he went on. “I’m... I _am_ happy to see you, I don’t want you to doubt that. I’m sorry, if I’ve expressed anything otherwise.” 

“I know,” she told him, unable to hide the worry lining her face and unable to look back up at him. “It’s just that I wouldn’t blame you, if you were.”

“Come here,” he beckoned, pulling her into a sweet embrace and applying slower kisses to her forehead. Soon the pair lazed down without finding much need to separate and falling into quiet again. Despite the bliss of the contact, Roderich was still curious by her awkward nerves. He’d hoped that by this point she felt she could tell him anything, but the way she zoned out had him second-guessing the validity of such things. Brushing another one of those pesky curls from Erzsébet’s face, Roderich curled his fingertips under her chin and grazed his thumb on her cheek. When he looked at her without his glasses, Erzsébet had always thought he seemed more approachable, and seeing him tilt his head down to observe her here was no exception. “Why on earth would I be mad at you?”

Erzsébet pulled herself a little closer and propped herself up with one elbow to the side, drumming her fingers over the sheets. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the last time this happened..”

Realizing she wouldn’t elaborate on that statement, Roderich swallowed his pride and admitted to being obtuse yet again. “The last time _what_ happened?” 

It seemed it was her turn to be a little exasperated, but the Hungarian pushed onwards, worried of what she might encounter after clearing this hurdle. “The last big pandemic? The influenza?”

Gleaning the whole picture, Roderich’s eyes flitted between her and the mattress below them. A certain familiar discomfort risked resurfacing and he bit down on his lip trying to sit with it.

He wasn’t the only one at risk of anything surfacing. It was difficult to watch his ex wife masked her tears through a shaky yawn. “I wouldn’t blame you for being upset. It was my biggest regret about leaving.”

“How so? You gained your freedom. What was there to regret?”

No matter how gently he voiced his questions, Erzsébet felt like he was going to drive her nuts to have to keep explaining. “Leaving you when you were sick.”

“Everybody was sick,” Roderich reminded her, taking note of her apparent distress at this topic. He really hated to see her upset. “We were all in the trenches with it.”

“That’s beside the point,” she swayed back and forth before draping her arm across him, taking the moment to huddle back into his hold. Sometimes he made it difficult to be patient with how often he’d deny his own feelings over validating hers. She knew all too well. “You had to be _alone_ and sick.“

“Well, you did, too,” he bickered back faintly, paying more attention to running his fingers up her back.

“Yes, but that was different. I wasn’t...” she caught herself for a moment, hoping to say something to adjust that thought. Her ex husband, however, had yet to fail at finishing her sentences, no matter how much they stung, and judging by how his hands froze in place this one hurt.

“You weren’t what?” he challenged her, this time not fully aware of how poorly he hid that little slight with that furrowed brow. “In a wheelchair? Things were different for me, certainly, but that didn’t imply I was completely helpless without you, you know.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it that way,” Erzsébet backed away slightly, raising an apologetic hand. “Look, I’m not here because I think you’re helpless. I don’t.“

Because he was much too good at taking offense, it took him some time to calm down, and he was known to let a thing or two slip before he reverted back. He propped himself up by the elbows and let the thought go while unclenching his jaw. “Well, if you really _do_ believe I can _actually_ take care of myself, then why are you here?”

Seeing the hurt and confusion in his eyes, Erzsébet leaned back down and smoothed her hand over his stomach. “I don’t want to be alone, and I don’t want _you_ to be alone. And I like being alone _with_ you. Okay? I want to be here. I don’t feel like I have to or that I should - it’s not all about me feeling guilty. I just couldn’t stand the thought of being separated now, of all the times it could happen.”

Pulling her back onto him, Roderich grumbled as he hugged her and burrowed his face under the hair off to one side of her neck. He couldn’t really stay mad at Erzsébet, if he tried. She could feel the warm buzz of his muffled whining. “You really don’t mind being with me through this?”

Pushing off of him for a moment and allowing herself to giggle once she was sure of what he said, Erzsébet peered down at her ex with a confused, almost mocking wrinkle in her brow and curve in her smile. “Why would I?”

It looked as though the blood drained from his face and he was too weary to lift his head up to look back at her. Roderich winced slightly over that admission he was ashamed to share. 

“I don’t want you to feel burdened by me.”

Erzsébet cupped his face in her hand, whisking it to the back of his head, while grounding her voice. “You’re not a burden to me. Even if you asked me to come, you wouldn’t have been a burden to me. I don’t look at you that way. Hé - the people you love are never burdens.”

Weaving his hands up to her face and into her curls, Roderich addressed her under his breath and pulled her down again, but this time catching her lips with a lingering kiss. Upon parting, Roderich hoped to hammer home the point by keeping her close. “You’re no burden to me, either,” he whispered. “I do sincerely appreciate your being here.”

Erzsébet made one more adjustment on top of him before sinking into a cozy enough place to doze off. “Jó esakat, Old Timer.”

“Schöne Träume, Old Girl.“

“I love you,” she cooed, giving his shoulder a small peck.

He returned the gesture by applying one back to her temple. “I love you, too, Darling.”


End file.
